Official Date
by Novalia1001
Summary: In University on a clement morning, Saya drags Train out of bed to take her on a date!


**Official Date**

I'm not much of a TrainxSaya fan, but this opportunity was too golden to miss, and Eve wouldn't have fit the personality suited for the role as well as our favourite raven haired optimist would have. So enjoy and review please!

The university dorms were usually quiet on Saturday mornings. With exhausted students still tucked away beneath their linen sheets or just awakening for breakfast, the grounds were tranquil on the particular clement morning.

A series of rash knocks wrapped against the wooden door.

Inside the single bedded room, the desk beneath the closed and curtained window was in constructive havoc, open text books, exercise books, messy hand writing, and scattered across the floor were ornaments of clothing or further educational tomes. A figure beneath the covers groaned and shifted when the knocking came to no end. Slowly, the adolescent sat up, yawning openly and scratching the mess of brown hair on his head.

Twenty three this year, Train Heartnet was a student of technology, and the slack jaw and dark face was evidence of yet another late night. In a white shirt and light blue shorts, he trudged over to the door and unlocked it, stepping back in time before a strong hand yanked it open.

"Lazy bones! What are you still doing in bed?"

Train blinked groggily, processing slowly the short jeans, black boots, fancy blouse and short black hair on a slim shorter feminine body large questioning eyes smiling at him.

"Saya?" he guessed.

"Who else would it be?" she toyed inviting herself inside. The messy environment was no improvement and hadn't troubled her in the least as she crossed the room and opened the windows, letting in the light.

She smiled and sighed, feeling the summer breeze floating in. "Today's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, like yesterday and the day before that," Train grumbled. He had fallen on his back lying on his bed, hands behind his head and eyes squinting in the light. "Close the windows, please."

She turned to him, pouting. "No way!"

He groaned. Politely she ignored it and pulled at his shirt as a wake-up call. "Today the festival is in town and I want to go!"

"So then go," Train muttered, "Leave me in my misery." He turned his back to her suddenly once she had sat on the edge of the mattress, with the hope- in vain- that she would end her temporary quest.

But he knew Saya: she wouldn't move until the mission was complete. Damn, where'd he find these types of friends?

"It's not fun to go alone," she pressed, and he could hear the pout in her voice. Involuntarily he twitched, predicting her level of cuteness. Saya smirked cattishly, knowing that she had him. "And who better to go with than Train- kun?"

"Don't call me that."

Yeah, she definitely had him.

"So you'll come?" she asked. The unset alarm clock ticked ten times before Train sighed hopelessly and tiredly and Saya leaped from the bed in glee. "Thank you Train! C'mon you'd better get ready!"

"Now?" he asked, turned to look at her. His pleading amber gaze hadn't fazed her in the least.

"Yes, now! Get ready: I'm waiting for you outside." And with that, she stepped through the doorway closing the portal behind her, and he was left in silence once more. Tempted to go back to sleep, he fought against it and sat up, staring at the articles of clothing across the floor and mentally organizing clean from three weeks of avoiding the wash…

The optimistic young adult seated on the floor of the hallway looked up once the door opened. Dressed in a black jacket, jeans, sneakers and a white shirt with several red lines at different tones across it, the golden feline eyes stared at her before helping her to her feet.

"Hmm, Train dresses up nice." Saya teased. Blushing mildly, he tucked his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway.

"Whatever," he growled, playful anger subsiding when she caught up with him and laughed.

The sunlight was never a gentle thing in the morning. He regretted forgetting his sunglasses and found it useless to try and turn back once he acknowledged the firm hold on his arm. Eyes adjusting, he managed to catch the outline of the university gates as Saya represented their Identification Cards to the working guard. Train sighed, pulling his arm away from her at last.

In the outside world, the city was bustling and ever restless. Tall buildings stretched to the giddily clouded heavens, and civilians marched in their groups, pairs or as loners, the slur of conversations sharp to Train's ears. Annoyingly, he ignored them.

"Hey, Saya," he called her attention. Smiling, she turned back to him, pausing with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first things first," she started, rummaging through her pockets for an unidentified item, "I'm famished! We could go to a café not too far from here for some breakfast."

Finally, she pulled a piece of folded paper from her left pocket and ran her eyes over the written tasks before- after grinning- she declared:

"Then we're heading straight to the park. The festival doesn't start until late this afternoon, so we have all day."

Train almost glared at her, but settled for an irritated twitch. "You mean to say that the festival which you woke me up for isn't until tonight?"

Oblivious to his seething she shrugged and tucked away the list. "More or less."

"Why you-!"

She took off running just as he threatened to strangle her, and easily he followed, overtaking and being overtaken several times before they stopped breathlessly before the promised breakfast shop.

It was a decent place: pallid mauve walls and a tilted dark cyan floor with black metal square tables and chairs dotted about. Immature plants were tucked away in bright corners, light streaming in harshly beyond the glass walls and doors.

Saya had obviously been here before, since she was familiar with a worker behind the counter. Train seated himself with his back to the window, eyes closed and patient. Movement in front of him made him look at the smooth surface of the table, where, on the cool metal, stood a lone cold cup. He blinked.

"You drink smoothies, don'tcha?" Saya asked playfully, sipping from her own paper cup and lightly batting her eyelashes at him. Without responding, he held the cup in his palm and took a sip.

Sweet. And cold.

And yet, somehow pleasurable. He drank deeper. It was a slush, thick to get through the straw, but was refreshing down his throat. In the midst of his indulging, a shocking whiplash slammed through his system. He flinched and gingerly, his hands reached for his head.

"Train- kun?"

He pushed the drink aside as his forehead slammed against the table. She laughed and softly patted his hair.

"Train, didn't you know? It's cold: you'll get brain-freeze!"

"Make it stop…" he groaned.

"It'll wear off soon," she coaxed, stifling further giggles. "You'll finish your smoothie, right?"

"No." He said instantly and firmly; surely. Saya laughed again.

After breakfast, the pair took the long way to the park, where the leader of the two also lead in conversation as well as direction, pulling the older male into varying topics. Presently consumed with her roommate's attitude, Train couldn't help but listen. And smirk.

"You're so lucky that you don't have a roommate, Train- kun!"

"Don't call me that," he interrupted abruptly. She turned to him, bemused.

"Why not?"

He looked away from her, distracting his sight with the flurry of vehicles on the road. As the current of beings around him stopped, so did he and realized that they were at a four way crossroads.

"Hey, hey, Train, you didn't answer my question!"

"You make it sound like we're a couple," he managed to say gruffly, somehow still maintaining his aloof feel until she laughed harshly, causing a few eyes to turn their way.

"Aren't we?" she teased, and he instantly felt his face and neck heat up.

"Oh! Train- kun's blushing!"

"Sh- shut up!" he stuttered, turning away.

Grinning, she followed his lead.

The park was warm. The day slowly turning to afternoon, the green around made everything look like summer and reluctantly, Train admitted that it was enjoyable, though aloud he translated it as bearable. That comment, to which, Saya sulked. Before she could tease him any further, a seires of yells were heard not too far off.

"Help! Someone, help! Thief!"

Train spotted a running man with a bright pink purse, dashing through startled couples and playing kids. Saya took of towards him before he could stop her.

"Saya! Wai-!"

"Race ya to catch the theif!" she called over her shoulder. "Whoever loses has to buy the winner lamune!"

He laughed, racing after her. "What is it with you and lamune?!"

As his companion got the head start, she was far ahead. He followed her dash over the bridge and jump of, twirling expertly in the air before landing on the unsuspecting thief feet first, kicking him right in the shoulders with heavy force that sent him skidding over the concrete and dropping the stolen purse.

A crowd gathered, cameras ready as she posed playfully, a foot steadying the half conscious man on the ground. Once Train had landed beside her, she pulled him beside her, posing for another picture. He blinked.

"You owe me lamune, Train-kun!"

He sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't make me sound like an old lady!" she yelled, slapping her hand over his head.

"Yeah, yeah."

Finally, the sun set and the pair set off for the harbor. The festival was lit with countless paper lanterns hanging from black wires that blended into the night, making the lanterns appear suspended in mid air. The stands were lined in parallel formation, with games and foods and entertainment which Saya dragged her date behind for each event.

Train had bought her lamune once they had found the appropriate stand, then set out to hunt for a good spot to watch the fireworks.

"We could just see it from the harbor itself," Train remarked lazily, earning a pout from his companion.

"No! I want a good view of the exploding flowers! This night has to be memorable, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he couldn't resist to tease.

"What did I say about me sounding like an old lady?" She asked darkly, an eyebrow rising in question. He only chuckled.

Once they had settled on a rooftop, the lights began to burst in the night sky. Completely blinding the sight to the stars, the coloured lights stole the stage, dancing with warm presentation and reflecting in the cool bay waters.

The silence was occasionally disrupted from the scream and pop of a new firework taking place of the old, and Train couldn't take his eyes off of the scene, that is, until Saya decided to lean on his shoulder.

He glanced down. She looked tired, and the empty bottle in her hand was tempted to leap from her lap down to the occupied crowd of spectators.

"Saya," he called. She looked up slowly and drowsily. Suppressing a chuckle he offered; "You want to head home now?"

"Hmm?" she was pleading. "Already?"

"You're falling asleep."

"Okay, fine." As they stood she added, while leaning on his back: "But you're carrying me."

Groaning but having no choice but to accept, he carried her on his back until they found a car ride to their university, and unfortunately she refused to walk from there either. Setting her down in front of her dorm room was enough though, and down the abandoned hallway was coated in warm light.

"Thank you for the date, Train-kun!"

"It wasn't a date," he muttered, feeling his temperature rise again. Without warning, Saya leaned forward and stole a kiss before falling back and grinning. He stood there, baffled.

"There, now it's an official date!" She declared, then released her playful commands. "Good night!"

"Later…"

The door shut.

Train trudged back to his dorm, and slipped into his bed, suddenly burdened with sleep. He smirked, catching the dying lights of far away fireworks, and fell asleep easily.

He was late for classes the next day.

**End**

**I like comments, and I appreciate reviews too! :D**


End file.
